GÉMINIS
by clumsykitty
Summary: Esta no es una historia cualquiera, esta no es una historia para cualquiera. Puede tomarse como una anécdota de una mente desvariada, o la peor revelación que pueda encontrarse. Siempre se ha creído que el bien, las personas bondadosas son las que alcanzan la gloria... ¿y si lo hiciera la maldad de dos caras? ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic contiene escenas que pueden resultar grotescas.
1. Acto Primero

_Título_ : **GÉMINIS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel cómics y MCU.

 _Pareja_ : Stony yeah!

 _Derechos_ : solo tengo derecho a quejarme.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia combina un tanto el MCU con algunas versiones oscuras de nuestro héroes favoritos (Capitán Hydra y Superior Ironman) para satisfacer como siempre, a la imaginación exaltada de esta minina perdida. Un discreto homenaje a las historias que me han hecho amar con pasión el Stony, Steve-Tony Verse y Brainwash, con amor para sus fantásticas autoras.

* * *

PRECAUCIÓN: CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE VIOLENTAS.

Líricas: Hotel California, The Eagles.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **ACTO PRIMERO**

 _Mirrors on the ceiling,_  
 _The pink champagne on ice_  
 _And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_  
 _And in the master's chambers,_  
 _They gathered for the feast_  
 _They stab it with their steely knives,_  
 _But they just can't kill the beast_

* * *

Podría contarles una historia. Mi historia.

 _Voy a morir._

Soy Andrew, Andrew Smith. Detective cincuentón del cuerpo policiaco del Distrito VII del Estado de Missdrawn, Nueva Unión. Eso no les dice mucho, ¿cierto? Hubo una guerra que casi acabó con la Humanidad, entonces apareció Isaac Teslan y su descubrimiento valioso sobre la energía del Vapor Blanco a usar en mecanos y máquinas, iniciando con ello la era de los autómatas, las industrias, un mundo basado en los engranes, los motores y la programación virtual que le dio vuelta a la cara del mundo. Nueva Unión apareció como la nación fortificada y sobreviviente de la guerra, con veintitrés estados que anteriormente fuesen colonias. Todo reconfigurado bajo nuevos nombres, bajo un nuevo gobierno más tecnócrata.

Missdrawn se convirtió en un estado cosmopolita cuya tierra pronto se atiborró de enormes rascacielos de herrería y ladrillo, autopistas y cientos de autómatas recorriendo las calles al servicio de unos muy elegantes ciudadanos en sombrero, largos vestidos, guantes y corbatines cuyo pasatiempo favorito era estar al último grito de la Tecnología Blanca, como se le llamó a la ciencia del Vapor de Teslan. Una metrópolis de contrastes, debo confesar. Los cinturones de miseria rodeaban los anchos ríos que entraban a la ciudad, pasando por debajo de puentes de acero y adoquín con caminos de piedra lisa hacia los barrios pobres de edificios viejos que aún recordaban la vieja guerra hasta el corazón de la metrópoli, llena de carteleras brillantes, marquesinas ostentosas, transportes variados y rostros de extraños por doquier.

El Distrito VII, mi distrito, era una zona de clase media más llena de suburbios que de oficinas o edificios públicos. Sin embargo, teníamos lo que ningún otro distrito de Missdrawn, incluso lo que ningún otro estado: la Universidad Nacional de Nueva Unión (UNNU), el hogar de las mentes más prodigiosas de la nación, la crema y nata de la ciencia, la Tecnología Blanca; o como nosotros los llamábamos, la madriguera de cerebritos ñoños y vírgenes con los que debíamos lidiar a diario pues era misión prioritaria del Departamento de Policía del Distrito VII velar por el bienestar y seguridad de todos los miembros de la UNNU. Aquello podía ir desde rescatar un gatito atorado en un árbol hasta custodiar la nueva tecnopatente a la Cámara de Gobierno para su visto bueno.

Ser detective en el Distrito VII no era un trabajo emocionante, para ser sinceros, más el sueldo era generoso y eso me había permitido asentarme. Una linda y educada esposa, dos hijos, una casa de tres pisos con cochera, un auto y un perro. ¿Nada mal, eh? Pese a estas comodidades clase medieras no era feliz, había estudiado arduamente en la Academia de Policía para algo mejor que resolver el enigma de un raspón en el costado de un auto que le pertenecía a algún Decano de la UNNU. No pasé horas haciendo guardias nocturnas en las afueras de Missdrawn, viendo el ascenso de los restos etéreos de un Vapor Blanco a las alturas, abandonando este planeta luego de ser consumido por las máquinas para terminar frente a un escritorio lleno de quejas de comerciantes cuyas jardineras apestaban a orines de perros mal educados que sus autómatas paseadores no sabían controlar.

Tal vez ese tedio rutinario fue el inicio de mi perdición. Era un lunes, lo recuerdo todavía. No amanecía aun cuando sonó mi comunicador de la estación, había una emergencia nivel 5, lo más alto. Miré la pantalla como idiota por unos segundos antes de levantarme como si me hubieran puesto un explosivo en el trasero, tropezando al buscar mis ropas como mis objetos personales entre maldiciones mañaneras. Incluso olvidé despedirme de mi esposa. Conduje tan aprisa como pude, haciendo mil teorías en mi mente hambrienta de café y de aventuras. Ya estaban comenzando la reunión cuando llegué a la estación, recibiendo mi carpeta de manos de una de las nuevas reclutas que estaba pálida, no supe si del susto o de haberse despertado como todos, de forma brusca y sin explicaciones al sucedo.

Un asesinato.

Y no era uno de esos casos tiernos de una muerte aparentemente inexplicable de algún fulano desconocido para la ley en medio de una calle olvidada. No. Toda una familia masacrada igual que ganado en un rastro. Las pantallas nos mostraron los datos de entrada, fotografías se descargaron en nuestros portadocumentos. Más de uno salió disparado al baño más próximo a vomitar. Fue así que entré en contacto con Géminis. Verán, Géminis ya eran conocidos en otros distritos y estados. Les estaban siguiendo la huella cual perros cazadores. En la red había alertas a la población en cuanto sospechaban de su arribo a ciertos lugares. Dos asesinos seriales, un matrimonio aseguraban los expertos. Lo poco que se tenía sobre ellos eran sus seudónimos provenientes de murmullos en callejones de mala muerte sin fuente alguna: el Capitán Nómada y su amante, la Armadura de la Muerte.

Era todo lo que había sobre Géminis, eso y su sadismo imparable que ya estaba alarmando a la Cámara de Gobierno ante la ineficacia de los mejores detectives para frenarlos. Ahora, yo ya los conocía porque en más de una ocasión que anduve navegando en los ordenadores de la estación, supe de sus andanzas. Mientras el jefe hablaba sobre las últimas víctimas, hice un repaso en mi mente de lo que yo llamaba su _modus operandi_. Tal como lo declaraba su apodo, Géminis eran dos caras: una noble que atrapaba a sus víctimas con engaños y la otra, cruel igual que despiadada que los remataba. Algunos criminalistas afirmaban que el Capitán Nómada era el rostro dulce, la Armadura de la Muerte la cara maquiavélica. Similar a depredadores, se separaban al momento de elegir su presa, atacando al mismo tiempo cuando la tenían en sus redes.

Sin testigos de primera mano, con una evidencia pobre sobre las armas o herramientas usadas en sus masacres, había que hacer un nudo al estómago y analizar el único rastro dejado por aquel par: los cadáveres. Fue un golpe de suerte que yo hubiera pasado unos años de servicio en la Agencia Forense de Missdrawn, permitiéndome ser uno de los elegidos para ir a la morgue e inspeccionar los cuerpos. Aun con todo y ese entrenamiento, agradecí no haber desayunado cuando estuve frente a los restos. Padre, madre, hijo adolescente, una niña… un bebé y su nodriza. La burla de Géminis era congelarlos usando el Vapor, dejándolos cual esculturas vivientes en las asquerosas poses con las que les habían arrebatado la vida.

-La Anunciación –dijo la forense a cargo cuando llegamos.

-¿Eh?

-Es la pose de los personajes de la Anunciación.

Blasfemos a morir, habían cortado los genitales de sus víctimas –todos sin excepción- y puesto en sus bocas imitando gestos teatrales a base de agujas hipodérmicas. Les habían arrancado los ojos, despellejado en ciertas partes del cuerpo con símbolos desconocidos, probablemente inventados por Géminis, un lenguaje esperando ser descubierto. Típico de megalómanos. Desnudos, rapados de sus cabellos que fueron usados como cuerdas para títeres con las que les sujetaron, aquella familia fue una escena que me iba a quitar el sueño por varias noches. También les habían arrancado las uñas de manos y pies, junto con todos los dientes, dejando en su lugar clavos. ¿Qué habían hecho con eso? Un misterio. ¿Canibalismo ritual? Era una posibilidad alta pero una corazonada me dijo que tenía que ver más bien con alguna clase de experimentación. Asesinos como ellos estaban en un nivel donde sus actos siempre escondían un significado de alto grado de abstracción.

Fueron los mejores días de mi vida, no lo negaré, pero me costaron mi matrimonio por las múltiples ausencias. Ir de un lado a otro de Missdrawn, pasar noches en la red buscando en foros clandestinos sobre Géminis, saltarme reuniones familiares, fiestas o cumpleaños… un día mi esposa e hijos ya no estaban. Vaya, ni siquiera los autómatas domésticos. Solo una nota con un _Lo siento, no podemos más_ y una casa que se sintió vacía. Pude sentir remordimiento, no lo hice. Yo también tenía un secreto, ¿saben? Escapadas furtivas a ciertos lugares buscando calmar esa inquietud, ese esclavizante deseo por tener en mis manos no un cuerpo suave de curvas finas, sino músculos firmes, agresivos. Jamás pude deshacerme de la necesidad de revolcarme con otro hombre. Pero no era una naturaleza aceptada en un mundo que necesitaba por decreto gubernamental de la procreación que repoblara el planeta.

Estar solo fue un alivio ante ese deseo esclavizante, me ayudó bastante al momento de volver a buscar en la ilegalidad compañía por un par de horas. El caso de Géminis solo agravó esa ansiedad carnal, quizá por el estrés de terminar siempre en un callejón sin salida por cada pista nueva que aparecía. Eran astutos a morir, nunca dejando algo que pudiera decir sobre ellos. Tenían que cometer un error, tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo y quería ser yo quien estuviera en el momento en eso ocurriera. Atraparlos. En alguna parte, alguien debía haberles visto, notado algo extraño aunque no lo relacionara con la dupla asesina, pero sí lo suficiente para ser las migajas de pan que estábamos añorando para cercarles.

Llovía, eran tiempos de lluvia ya cuando me encontraba frente a mi escritorio, buscando afeitarme porque tenía días de no hacerlo. Géminis ya se había cargado a dos familias más, una de la zona residencial exclusiva de las élites gobernantes, otra en el cinturón de miseria. Como la muerte misma, no discriminaban. Tenía dos días sin dormir y me hallaba de muy mal humor al momento de escuchar que tocaban a mi puerta. Gruñí como saludo, con la rasuradora en una mano pegada a mi barbilla y una taza de café cargado en la otra mano. Esa misma joven recluta cuyo nombre no podía memorizar me sonrió pese a todo, señalando a alguien detrás de ella.

-Lo buscan, detective.

-No estoy para nadie, si no es…

-Dice que solo hablará con usted.

-Joder, que…

-Creo que debería hacerlo.

Como me fastidiaban las tías sabiondas, pero mi visitante en cuestión llegó guiado por un brazo gentil. Detuve mi aseo para inspeccionarle, y confieso, deleitarme. Era un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos avellana con las pestañas más curvas que había visto en mi vida, dándole un aspecto de ojos de muñeca preciosos, mención aparte su expresión de inocencia unida al nerviosismo provocado por mi malhumor de bienvenida. Abrazaba un morral de cuero, vestido en un traje modesto que enseguida reconocí como de los estudiantes de la UNNU, chaleco con reloj de cadena en un bolsillo oculto, saco largo con cola a medio muslo de pico, pantalones formales con discretas líneas claras y zapatos con suela gruesa. El cuello de su camisa casi alcanzaba su mandíbula firme pero de contornos suaves en la que se veía una barba alrededor de su mentón en uno de esos cortes de moda.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor…?

-Oh, oh, cierto –carraspeó aquel castaño, dando un paso inseguro dentro de mi oficina, permitiendo que la recluta tras él cerrara la puerta- Soy Anthony Stark, estudiante de la ingeniería mecánica de…

-La UNNU –terminé por él, señalando una silla frente a mí- Tome asiento, Señor Stark. ¿Qué necesita un estudiante de un detective como yo?

-Bueno, es complicado.

-Pruébeme.

-Verá, yo comencé tarde mis estudios universitarios, de hecho tuve que hacer muchos movimientos para que al fin me transfirieran de mi colegio estatal a la UNNU…

Arqueé una ceja, mirando el reloj detrás de Anthony.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Um… la cuestión es que un día me quedé hasta la madrugada en la universidad, y tuve que regresar caminando a la posada… no es que lo haga todo el tiempo, pero ya no había más transporte y no tenía tanta plata como para alquilar un exclusivo.

-Okay –di un sorbo a mi taza, sin ofrecerle.

-Tenía hambre, y pues a esas horas lo único que estaba abierto…

-Entró a un bar a cenar, beber y quizá tener compañía, no me importa, Señor Stark, al grano.

Un gracioso rubor acompañó la tos de Anthony.

-No, claro que no, bueno… um… yo estaba en una esquina de la barra donde casi no me veían, esa madrugada había mucha clientela en el bar. No sé por qué. Pero a cuatro personas frente a mí, me llamó la atención una pareja que cuchicheaba en las penumbras que una columna intermedia les daba. Solo alcancé a ver sus espaldas. Una mano escribía sobre algo. ¿Le ha pasado que de pronto siente que algo no anda bien?

-Sí, como en estos momentos.

-Espere, espere –Anthony se removió en su silla, sin soltar el morral contra su pecho- Hubo una pelea, más atrás, pero llegó como fuego hacia la barra. Todo fue un caos. Perdí de vista a la pareja cuando me dispuse a salir del bar para no tener problemas con la policía porque tengo una beca y…

-Señor Stark.

-Vi un cuaderno –soltó al fin el castaño- Olvidado en la barra, quizá por la pelea que se desató. Yo la tomé porque recordé que podía ser de la pareja cuando estaban charlando y eso. Salí a alcanzarles pero ya no había nadie. Me quedé con la libreta, no sé por qué. Un día, en clases, la confundí con uno de mis propios cuadernos, y pues…

Mordiéndose un rosado labio, al fin se despegó de su morral, abriéndolo con torpeza para extraer un cuaderno de apuntes común y corriente que cualquier ciudadano con unos cuantos centavos podía tener en cualquier parte. Nada sorprendente. Anthony me lo tendió, temblando visiblemente. Fruncí mi ceño al tomarlo, dándome cuenta que le habían despegado la etiqueta de embalaje, cualquier dato sobre dónde o cómo había sido obtenida estaba perdido. Las hojas estaban llenas con una letra impecable, solo quedaban unas cuantas al final. Sin fechas ni nombres. Pero me bastó leer unas cuantas líneas para que mi corazón se agitara al punto de sentir que me desmayaría ahí mismo. La última hoja con las últimas anotaciones tenía un manchón, seguramente por la tinta derramada cuando la pelea que había mencionado el castaño frente a mí, de ojos bien abiertos, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Cuánto tiene de esto? –pregunté sin aliento.

-Tres días, lo siento, en verdad, sé que debí traerlo de inmediato pero… pero… es que tuve miedo… lo siento, detective, por favor no se enoje…

Anthony había dado nada menos que con una bitácora infame. El diario de Géminis. No me cabía duda alguna que les pertenecía. Visualicé el escenario en mi mente, pasando las hojas rápidamente en busca de algo más. Ellos estaban anotando, como lo describió el estudiante, pero cuando la pelea surgió, debieron verse expuestos de más, abandonando de inmediato el sitio antes de que alguien les notara. Como extranjeros solía ocurrir, por más que tomaran las ropas elegantes del Distrito VII siempre los oriundos les descubrían. Alguien podía recordarles, demasiado peligro. Y eso les había hecho cometer el error que estaba esperando. Una migaja de pan. Cerré el cuaderno, dejándolo dentro de una caja que cerré, volviéndome al asustado castaño.

-¿P-Puedo irme…?

-No.

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Es el único testigo que tengo sobre ellos dos.

-¿Está bromeando? –casi chilló Anthony, palideciendo- E-Ese cuaderno… e-es de…

-Veo que lee los diarios, Señor Stark. Todo parece indicar que le pertenece a Géminis, la pareja que vio en el bar.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No! –el castaño se puso de pie al acto- Yo solo vine a entregar eso, no voy a involucrarme… ¡Me costó demasiado entrar a la UNNU!

-Hey –me levanté, tomándole por los codos para sacudirle un poco y que saliera de la histeria en la que estaba entrando- Estás a salvo, nadie sabe de ti y tomaré las medidas correctas para proteger tu identidad, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Necesito que esperes aquí, mientras tanto, te pediré otro favor. Quiero que hagas memoria de esa pareja, que recuerdes todo lo que puedas sobre lo que viste.

-Estaba algo oscuro… y yo estaba cansado…

-Trata de recordar. Alturas, cabello, complexión –alcancé un bloc donde anotar con un bolígrafo- Toma, escribe todo lo que vayas recordando. Ya vuelvo.

-Detective –Anthony me detuvo, apretando una de mis manos, temblaba y no era para menos- ¿No va a pasarme nada malo, verdad?

-No lo permitiré.

Ya no pude ocultar mi sonrisa al salir de mi cubículo, tenía a los bastardos, solo sería cuestión de interrogar uno que otro testigo más y con aquella bitácora, irían directo a la silla para morir como los cerdos que eran. Hablé con mi jefe y el comisionado a puerta cerrada, sobre la protección a mi valioso testigo así como de las medidas a tomar para atrapar a Géminis una vez que las pesquisas fuesen más claras. El problema era mi desconfianza ante el programa a testigos porque esos dos asesinos ya habían probado que podían meterse donde quisieran sin que nadie les viera, como si tuvieran alas. Anthony Stark estaba en claro peligro de volver a la universidad o a su posada estudiantil. No confiaba tampoco en los reclutas, fácilmente manipulables ante mentes tan perversas como la de Géminis.

Mi jefe dio la sugerencia, el que lo mantuviera bajo mi protección, en mi casa ya que no había nadie viviendo conmigo. Primero reclamé porque ya me había gustado mi privacidad pero luego reflexioné sobre la idea que fue cada vez más sensata. Anthony tendría que tomar sus clases vía la red, asistiría a sus laboratorios únicamente cuando fuese necesario. Un solo descuido y terminaría como aquellas personas destajadas bajo la más pútrida tortura. Él podría reconocerles, el diría haberles visto escribir en la bitácora. Sería nuestra pieza clave en aquel caso que sin duda, iba a entrar en los anales de la historia de los grandes criminales de Nueva Unión. Su vida era invaluable a partir de ese momento, así que volví con el castaño a informarle de su cambio de actividades. Primero se quejó más luego aceptó que era lo mejor pese a lo raro de mi propuesta que, fuera del deber, también era un placer para mí. Tendría al ojos de muñeca muy cerca.

Géminis ya debía estar a la caza de su bitácora, por eso se habían detenido en el ritmo de sus ataques. Sabían que estaban condenados de no recobrar su diario donde estaban descritas sus infamias tan asquerosas. E iban a saber de alguna manera que Anthony había recogido ese cuaderno, no muchos estudiantes de la UNNU estaban en plena madrugada en un bar nocturno lleno de gente con reputación cuestionable. La venganza se cernía sobre mi tímido y asustadizo estudiante de ingeniería al que debía proteger con mi vida si era preciso. Anthony Stark provenía del Distrito V, uno de carácter rural más que urbano donde la Tecnología Blanca todavía no impactaba la vida de sus habitantes. El colegio distrital tenía su ingeniería mecánica muy incipiente en cuanto a investigación pero uno de los Decanos había recomendado fervorosamente a su estudiante estrella para ser transferido a la UNNU.

-¿Detective Smith?

-Dime, Anthony.

-¿Ellos… ellos van a buscarme?

-Tranquilo –puse una mano sobre su tenso hombro, llegando a mi casa- No te perderé de vista.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé, pero no van a tocarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Había olvidado lo sucia y descuidada que tenía la casa, así que tuve que excusarme con el castaño por mi falta de limpieza. La gentileza y educación provinciana de Anthony salieron a flote, ofreciéndose como ayudante solícito para ordenar mi abandonado hogar a cambio de la protección que le había prometido. Todavía no le infectaba el cinismo y desfachatez propia de los metropolitanos ciudadanos del Distrito VII. Voy a decir que en esos instantes tuve un aguijonazo de miedo, porque la inocencia de ese estudiante ahora era la presa de Géminis. En mi mente lo tomé como algo personal. No iba a permitirles lastimarle ni uno solo de esos cabellos rebeldes que tocaban sus hombros. Tomé aire, demasiada tentación. Pero lograría enfocarme en mi deber: descifrar lo que esa bitácora describía y encontrar a ese par de bastardos mal paridos.

-Gracias, Detective Smith.

-Andrew, dime Andrew.


	2. Acto Segundo

_Título_ : **GÉMINIS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel cómics y MCU.

 _Pareja_ : Stony yeah!

 _Derechos_ : solo tengo derecho a quejarme.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia combina un tanto el MCU con algunas versiones oscuras de nuestro héroes favoritos (Capitán Hydra y Superior Ironman) para satisfacer como siempre, a la imaginación exaltada de esta minina perdida. Un discreto homenaje a las historias que me han hecho amar con pasión el Stony, Steve-Tony Verse y Brainwash, con amor para sus fantásticas autoras.

PRECAUCIÓN: CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE VIOLENTAS.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **ACTO SEGUNDO**

* * *

"… _el mundo cambia de forma material pero no espiritual seguimos en la misma senda de lo primitivo que dicta nuestra consciencia disfrazando nuestros actos bajo los términos de una llamada ética moral dispuesta de tal forma que los peores pecados son tolerados como una forma de convivencia necesaria y es por eso que puedo ver a plena luz del día a un hombre mayor con canas en el cabello meter su mano debajo de la falda de una adolescente para manosearle sin que el resto de los adormilados pasajeros lo note cuando uno diría que los adultos tienen como una de sus metas de vida la protección de las nuevas generaciones más la realidad me ofrece otro discurso más grotesco y ciertamente muy hipócrita pero hay tres hombres alrededor que han notado aquello sin inmutarse al tiempo que se relamen sus labios al ver el sonrojo en la chica que trata inútilmente de salir del hueco entre el pasamanos y la puerta del autorriel dentro del cual viajamos…_ "

Por mi madre, la bitácora de Géminis, cuya letra y narrativa me dicen que le pertenece al varón, al Capitán Nómada, estaba llena de estas escenas inquietantes sin fechas, nombres o descripciones de lugares que pudieran arrojarme dato de su estadía. Ellos dos se deleitaban observando a las personas ajenas al peligro con el que estaban, seleccionando bajo aparente azar a sus víctimas con una reflexión filosófica de la vida y la muerte como marco argumental que sustentara sus violentos crímenes. No tenían corazón, algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho.

"… _grita pero su grito queda ahogado entre los borbotones de sangre provenientes de su garganta abierta por el cuchillo dentado más oxidado que mi tesoro sujeta tomándose su tiempo para cortar los músculos y tendones de la elegante mujer con los senos al descubierto bañados en ríos carmesí lo que me hace sonreír debido a la mueca de fastidio de mi amante pues las vértebras del cuello son difíciles de separar con un arma punzocortante sin filo que le robamos sangrienta pero exquisitamente al traficante de estupefacientes en aquel salón de baile más la terquedad de mi amor no conoce límites igual tampoco sus caprichos así que no tengo más remedio que esperar paciente hasta que el hueso al fin cede y un crujido antecede la caída graciosa de la cabeza con cabellos descompuestos que rueda hacia su pequeño hijo…_ "

Tuve que hacer una pausa, tomar aire fresco porque aquellas lecturas estaban comenzando a volverme loco. De ser ciertos todos aquellos crímenes escritos, eran más de los que se le adjudican a Géminis. Para su desgracia, resultaba fácil ir recopilando en la red todos aquellos eventos más o menos similares a los de su diario, dándonos la posibilidad de triangular sus posiciones, sus movimientos y claro, su última ubicación. Los ordenadores de mi casa estaban al tope, descargando cuanto dato que concordara con los patrones, formando una lista de lugares y víctimas con nombre. No me extrañó encontrarme algunos casos aparentemente resueltos, o que se afirmara pertenecían a otro asesino suelto. Habían cubierto sus huellas durante todo este tiempo no solamente borrando las huellas dactilares, eliminando cabello o piel que pudiera registrar su marca genética, también desapareciendo su andar culpando a otros de sus crímenes.

-¿A-Andrew?

-¿Qué sucede, Anthony?

-La cena está lista.

El aroma de una exquisita cena hogareña hizo rugir a mi castigado estómago, semejante ruido provocó una risa en el ojos de muñeca con un brillo encantador en sus ojos. Anthony se había adaptado bien a la vida oculta de un testigo de primera mano en un caso de asesinatos múltiples. Primero se había sobresaltado cuando le puse en la muñeca izquierda una banda de alerta en caso de que la casa fuese asaltada por Géminis, con el sistema de seguridad más que blindado y en perfecta sincronía con su banda personal. Medidas necesarias. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer por dentro la UNNU al llevarle a sus laboratorios para pruebas de sus dispositivos mecánicos que estaba armando en mi sala que ya había perdido toda facha de estancia familiar. Aparatejos por aquí y por allá inundaban el piso como las repisas. Su proyecto de graduación era un sistema de blindaje automático pero responsivo con cierto grado de inteligencia para la protección de rescatistas y bomberos en situaciones de alto riesgo.

Todo un amor que buscaba el bienestar de los suyos con sus conocimientos, un digno estudiante de ingeniería. Pero todavía lidiaba con los ligeros detalles, porque anhelaba que la batería que usualmente ese tipo de cosas tenían fuese otra clase mejor de energía basada en el Vapor de Teslan. Algo de un reactor de energía repulsora. Anthony y sus nombres complejos que no entendía. Extrañaba sus clases presenciales más halló en mi casa una aparente calma que la posada estudiantil no le proveía. Sospeché que era más bien una agresión pasiva de sus compañeros de hospedaje porque era realmente brillante como él solo. Las horas pasaban y él podía seguir armando y desarmando sus trastes, hablando consigo mismo o pateando todo en un momento de frustración. Que puedo decir, yo también podía gastar tiempo precioso observándole así.

-¿Avances en el caso?

-La bitácora dice mucho y al mismo tiempo nada.

-Es horrible. No sé cómo puedes mantenerte cuerdo luego de leerla.

-Cuando tienes mi edad y has visto las cosas que he visto, no te sorprendes mucho con unas cuantas palabras crudas.

-No eres tan viejo –rió Anthony, sirviendo mi plato- Pero este caso va a matarte si no te alimentas a las horas apropiadas.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Solo han sido un par de veces, y fueron descuidos.

-Claro.

-Buen provecho, Andrew.

A veces me daba por pensar que Anthony era como… bueno, ustedes entienden, siempre manteniendo en orden la casa, limpia, con comida en la mesa. Yo ya había comenzado a adquirir ese rito de obsequiarle una rosa cuando volvía de la estación luego de casi dos días ausente. No sé, por lo que me había contado ese ojos de muñeca, luego de quedar huérfano, había tenido una vida dura en su distrito a causa de su genio incomprendido que le costó una zurra de vecinos religiosos que veían en su comportamiento las herejías contra el sistema. Trabajando desde pequeño, Anthony no había conocido la gentileza de la gente, pero sí su agresión. Verle sonreír cuando regresaba, aliviado de que volviera con vida, sonrojarse por la rosa que tomaba delicadamente entre sus manos, escucharle hablar toda esa palabrería universitaria llenaba mis días con un sol que no aparecía en aquella temporada de lluvias.

¿Les he dicho que también le mentía? Los testigos de la pelea en el bar estaban desaparecidos en su totalidad pero ya sospechábamos en el departamento de su horrible final pues varios cuerpos habían sido encontrados en un desagüe cercano a los cinturones de miseria, con un número que iba en secuencia ascendente. Géminis tenía en su poder el número de personas asistentes al bar, no iba a dejar ninguno con vida. El barman que les atendiera a ellos como a Anthony terminó de alimento en un refugio de perros callejeros. Dos meseras y un guardia amanecieron colgados de un puente peatonal, desnudos, con garfios en su espalda anudados a correas baratas, meciéndose en un viento matutino. Sabíamos que estaban buscando su diario como al castaño, un día recibí una carta sin membrete, sin timbres postales o sellos de correos con letras recortadas de diarios formando una frase amenazadora con un signo alusivo a su mote criminal.

 _No podrán ocultarle. Géminis._

No huellas, no rastros en el material que condujeran a su origen. El hecho de enviar una carta, además de exponer su egocentrismo psicótico, delataba su rabia por el olvido de la única evidencia segura en su contra. Confié en que eso les hiciera caer en nuestra trampa, teníamos ya varios de los reclutas haciéndose pasar por estudiantes con las mismas fachas que Anthony para despistar a ese par de asesinos. Nada de eso sabía mi tímido estudiante de ingeniería. Mejor para él. Todos esos cuerpos como amenaza no fueron expuestos a la luz de los medios, así controlaríamos también la información como a los posibles soplones. Ya no hubo más familias masacradas en las siguientes semanas por obvias razones, ellos tenían presente que su diario podía ayudarnos a plantear sus cacerías y en un momento dado adelantar sus fechorías.

-¿Está bueno?

-Buenísimo, eres un excelente cocinero, Anthony.

-Que va, son recetas sencillas, no me pidas nada de alta cocina porque entonces te construiré un autómata cocinero para que te haga platillos gourmet.

-Con lo que hagas para mí, es más que suficiente.

Estaba pisando terrenos prohibidos, lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien pero no me importaba. Quería tenerle siempre cerca, reflejarme en sus ojos avellana tan limpios y sinceros. Algunas noches eran más duras que otras cuando peleaba conmigo mismo por no cruzar el pasillo para abrir la puerta contraria y asaltarle cual hambriento. Lo peor es que Anthony parecía que estaba correspondiendo a mis discretos avances, empeorando mi ansiedad. Me preocupaba que lo hiciera pensando que debía hacerlo como pago al favor de protegerle de Géminis. Pero cuando tomaba su mano, cuando sentía ese temblor acompañado de un discreto rubor en sus mejillas, era casi imposible contenerme. Estaba enamorándome de Anthony.

-¿Andrew?

-Dime.

-Te quedaste quieto sin decir nada.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Deberías tomar un descanso –sus ojos me observaron preocupados, ladeando su rostro- Te noto demasiado cansado.

-Estoy bien. Además prometí pasar la noche viéndote armar tus motores ésos.

-Cañones de energía.

-Da igual, hacen mucho ruido.

-¡Estoy en eso!

Su risa cantarina llenó la cocina mientras le veía extasiado, sin caer en la cuenta de mi mano tirando de la suya para acercarle a mí. Los ojos de Anthony se abrieron de par en par, su rostro se llenó de un oscuro rubor cuando lo tomé entre mis manos, besándole sin miramientos. Sus labios se entreabrieron en un jadeo de sorpresa que mi deseo aprovechó para invadir su boca con mi lengua, deleitándome de la gama de sabores mezclados en su paladar, entre la cena tan deliciosa como ese sabor propio que memoricé, abrazándole por su cintura con fuerza para no dejarle escapar. Las manos de Anthony primero me empujaron no muy seguras, subiendo a mis hombros que apretaron antes de viajar hasta mi nuca, enredando sus dedos entre mis cabellos. Fue el beso más arrebatador que tuviera en mi vida, y había tenido muchos.

-… Andrew… Andrew…

La manera en cómo susurró mi nombre disparó por completo mi libido, besando ahora su rostro con devoción, el cuello que se ofreció cuando se rindió entre mis brazos, jadeando discretamente con sus ojos cerrados y sus cabellos descompuestos. Era virgen, no necesité de muchas pistas para darme cuenta. Sus movimientos torpes, su cuerpo tenso ante ciertos avances míos, el descontrol de sus tiernos gemidos. Respingó cuando una de mis manos le tocó con seguridad en su entrepierna, notando una naciente erección cuyo roce contra la tela le hizo arquearse apenas contra mí, abriendo sus ojos nublados pero deseosos. Le hubiera tomado esa noche sin pensármelo dos veces de no haber sido por la estúpida llamada del comunicador que interrumpió aquel momento.

-Debo irme. Hay una emergencia.

-¿E-Ellos?

Anthony olvidó la pena y en su expresión nació el terror. Con mi abrigo en mano y colgándome las armas en el chaleco, fui calmarle.

-Dejaré activada la alarma, recuerda el procedimiento.

-Andrew…

-No van a tocarte. Te lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

Me abrazó, besándome de nuevo de esa forma que me dijo cuanto miedo le embargaba. Sí, había sido una alerta de nivel 5. Géminis había regresado a las andadas, seguramente estaban desesperando por encontrar a mi estudiante que dejé resguardado en casa, no sin antes prometerle llamarle cada hora para asegurarme de su bienestar como del mío. Llamadas encriptadas por Anthony mismo, aprovechando sus conocimientos de ingeniería. Cuando mi auto dio vuelta en la esquina, perdiendo de vista mi casa, oré como jamás lo había hecho al Dogma de Fe pidiendo que protegiera a mi inocente testigo que estaba seduciendo. Tomé unas copias hechas de la bitácora de aquel par, pues en mi portadocumentos estaba ya la información de su nueva masacre, esta vez no había sido una familia pequeña, sino un grupo numeroso de turistas en las afueras de la ciudad.

"… _institucionalizamos la familia como pilar de la sociedad, el soporte a una estructura fallida desde su concepción pues se necesita ser más que depravado para ignorar esos padres que abusan de sus hijas o de sus hijos pero que al ser descubiertos fingen demencia proclamando que sus propios padres hicieron lo mismo y solamente habían seguido la costumbre familiar o la madre que azota de forma ordinaria a sus vástagos en una sobredosis de alcohol o drogas para olvidar al padre de dichas criaturas que le ha abandonado por una mercancía nueva lo cual puede desembocar ahora en la que niña llora con la cámara enfocando su aterrado rostro mientras el pueblo le lanza piedras por haber 'seducido' a su padrastro arruinando el sacrosanto matrimonio de su madre quien espera un hijo pese a que Incluso aún tiene sangre entre las piernas como evidencia de su violación pero eso no importa porque en un mundo donde la aparente familia que no es más que la dictadura de un padre y madre es los derechos básicos de un niño están por debajo de los intereses mayoritarios de los adultos…_ "

¿Por qué Géminis atacaba solamente familias? ¿Estaba siendo la venganza que descubría los fallos institucionales? ¿Se creían acaso una especie de matrimonio mesiánico cuyo evangelio era la crítica al mundo que les rodeaba protestando con escenarios morbosos de cuerpos destajados en poses grotescas que ofendían la segunda institución con poder, el Dogma de Fe? Ésas y más preguntas golpearon mi raciocinio en tanto conducía a toda velocidad por calles que estaban siendo iluminadas por las lámparas citadinas con una luz blanca intensa. El grupo de turistas estaba en un rastro abandonado en una de las salidas antiguas de la ciudad, por donde caían aguas negras junto con enormes ductos de escape para el Vapor Blanco. Treinta y tres cuerpos destajados y colocados en una escena que mis compañeros decían parecía El Juicio, un cuadro religioso tétrico.

Me ofrecieron una máscara antigás por precaución ya que el aroma de los cuerpos era demasiado penetrante por los químicos usados. Bandas de restricción marcaban el inicio de una espantosa escena, con ríos de sangre como tarjeta de presentación a un patio central donde colgaban varios cuerpos de los enormes ganchos oxidados, como siempre, en poses forzadas por sus cabellos usados a modo de cuerdas de títeres. Otro tanto de los pobres turistas estaban en el suelo, retorcidos como si algo invisible les atacara, el resto estaba de pie gracias a estacas que les atravesaban desde los genitales a la cabeza. Ángeles y Demonios viendo a los condenados, seleccionando a través de gestos de sus manos los pecadores de los puros. Dando el toque final, había luces sobre este horrible escenario, rojas y blancas, encendiéndose y apagándose intermitentemente que el jefe ordenó apagar cuanto antes porque generaba un punzante dolor de cabeza.

 _"… es posible extender un pulmón más allá de los límites que las costillas proporcionan si se tiene el cuidado acertado al momento de extender sus divisiones pues el truco radica en mantener los sacos de alveolos intactos de forma que la víctima pueda seguir respirando con menos facilidad por supuesto pero se le puede mantener con vida mientras se despliegan sus órganos soportados gracias a las tiras de piel previamente recortadas de la zona formando una hermosa rejilla que resiste agradablemente el peso de los pulmones al exterior generando lo que llamaría una muy estética ala angelical de tipo querubín lo que me hace preguntarme si hay manera de conseguir un tamaño mayor sin que la presa no pierda la vida ver sus jadeos erráticos al tiempo que los sacos se llenan de oxígeno y después se contraen en un despliegue de belleza pura que se convierte en una visión que poetas deberían atestiguar para llenar sus versos de pasiones más acertadas que esas tontas del honor o la verdad…"_

Lo consiguieron, los "ángeles" tienen sus pulmones extendidos a una suerte que es posible inflarles sin romperlos pero formando un ala que se abre por lo menos un metro más allá de su espalda. Escabroso como vomitivo. No hubo mucho qué sacar que no hubiéramos obtenido ya, dejando a los forenses criminalistas hacer su trabajo en tanto buscábamos evidencias alrededor. Anthony estaba bien, pero seguía temeroso. El jefe quiso una reunión en la estación para un nuevo plan de protección a la ciudadanía, era claro que Géminis estaba rompiendo su propio esquema y cometería el error, había que estar preparados. Sentí adrenalina correr de nuevo por mi cuerpo de solo escucharle. Al llegar a la estación me esperaba un hombre alto y rubio de ojos azules con el uniforme de los empleados de mensajería gubernamental. Había un paquete para mí. Le examiné de arriba abajo, viendo su expresión tranquila pero cansada de quien ha tenido un día viajando de extremo a extremo de la ciudad entregando paquetes.

Steven G. Rogers, decía su placa de identificación.

Dándome las gracias en automático más que por sinceridad, con un acento propio de los barrios bajos, se perdió entre algunas miradas furtivas de las reclutas más jóvenes. Rodé mis ojos al tiempo que me dirigí a mi cubil, sacudiendo apenas la delgada caja que no sonaba, debía contener algún documento que un burócrata consideró pertinente hacerme llegar para fastidiarme. Primero me serví una taza de café antes de abrir la caja, viendo un sobre dentro, estaba limpio como nuevo. Lo abrí cada vez más inquieto, descubriendo una hoja blanca de papel fino en donde se leían nuevas letras recortadas de los diarios con un nuevo mensaje que hizo a un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda en ese preciso instante.

 _Demasiado tarde._

No decía más pero no lo necesité, me pareció que la taza con mi café se rompió al momento de ponerme de pie e ir hacia donde aquel mensajero con el fin de pedirle los datos del remitente anónimo pero su camioneta de reparticiones ya había desaparecido en la fría y lluviosa noche. Maldije al tiempo que marqué a Anthony, avisándole entre gritos a un compañero que debía marcharme cuanto antes más que siguieran mi señal porque existía una alerta de peligro sobre mi testigo. Anthony no respondía y comencé a imaginarme lo peor, conduciendo como poseído hacia la casa con mis manos dejando marcas en el volante por la tensión. Mi creciente miedo solo halló motivos para dispararse hasta los cielos al ver todo a oscuras cuando di vuelta a la cuadra. Casi caigo del auto al salir, con mi arma ya cargada y sin seguro al abrir la puerta trasera en completo silencio.

Todo estaba revuelto, como si ladrones hubieran entrado, con lámparas y focos estrellados. En las penumbras apenas tocadas por la luz exterior, me consoló muy poco el no ver rastros de sangre más no me confié, apretando la mandíbula y conteniendo la respiración al momento de revisar todo el piso inferior sin huella de Anthony. Le busqué detrás de la puerta falsa que servía de refugio, encontrando solo un hueco vacío. Fue cuando escuché un chapoteo sordo, apagado. Todos mis cabellos se erizaron al subir de dos en dos los escalones hacia el baño cuya puerta no cedió, pateándola con todas mis fuerzas, apuntando al frente con firmeza. No había nadie salvo una figura boca abajo y amarrada con las manos tras la espalda que trataba de salir de una bañera llena hasta el tope de agua que salpicaba la vieja baldosa del piso.

-¡Anthony!

Le saqué cuanto antes, quitándole los duros y rasposos amarres de una cuerda gruesa, liberándole de la mordaza manchada de sangre. Tosió agua antes de recuperar su aliento, pálido con moretones en rostro y labio partido. Se abrazó a mí, sollozando en franco terror, así que le rodeé con mis brazos para calmarle lo suficiente.

-… están… están aquí… -gimió contra mi oído, temblando de pies a cabeza- Dijeron que nos matarían igual que cerdos… Andrew… Andrew…

-Sssh, escucha –tomé su rostro blanco cual nieve- Quédate aquí…

-¡No!

-Cierra por dentro y ten lista la ventanilla abierta…

-No, no, no…

-Anthony –tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que prestara atención- En cuanto escuches que estoy con ellos, quiero que salgas de aquí, los demás ya vienen en camino, te encontrarán.

-No, Andrew… no, por favor…

Estaba llorando de tal forma que sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no iba a permitirle a Géminis lastimarle. Sonreí lo más sincero que pude antes de besar sus labios con un gemido de queja suyo.

-Haz lo que te digo.

Me di media vuelta aun escuchando un llamado lastimero suyo, era un encuentro a muerte, no me importó. Tenía que proteger a Anthony, mi hermoso ojos de muñeca que sollozó cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí. Con sangre fría caminé haciendo el suficiente ruido para llamar su atención donde quiera que estuvieran escondidos. Obtuve el resultado esperado al escuchar el sonido de pesadas botas en el piso inferior, justo cerca del inicio de las escaleras en las que me asomé con mi arma apuntando. Sé que en esos momentos tuve que reaccionar de mejor manera, pero no pude. Ahí, abajo, mirándome con una sonrisa ladina estaba aquel mensajero de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, aún con su uniforme reglamentario aunque manchado por el agua, relamiéndose su mentón manchado de sangre igual que sus nudillos…

Ya no pude hacer más que lanzar un gemido ahogado. Detrás de mí, unas manos poderosas rodearon mi cuello con una soga dura y rasposa, haciendo que me pusiera de puntillas por la fuerza con la que me izaron, robándome el aliento al ahorcarme lo suficiente para inmovilizarme en un agarre que me tomó por completo desprevenido, perdiendo mi arma que rebotó en las escaleras. Fue la realización de mis errores que iban a costarme la vida, aunque en esos momentos no tuve noción de sus alcances. Aquel Steven de ojos azules comenzó a reír, arqueando una ceja al mirarme… no, no, al mirar detrás de mí. Fue mi turno para palidecer con el más increíble terror apoderándose de mi ser al escuchar una voz inconfundible.

-Hola de nuevo –susurró Anthony en mi oído.


	3. Acto Tercero

_Título_ : **GÉMINIS**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel cómics y MCU.

 _Pareja_ : Stony yeah!

 _Derechos_ : solo tengo derecho a quejarme.

 _Advertencias_ : esta historia combina un tanto el MCU con algunas versiones oscuras de nuestro héroes favoritos (Capitán Hydra y Superior Ironman) para satisfacer como siempre, a la imaginación exaltada de esta minina perdida. Un discreto homenaje a las historias que me han hecho amar con pasión el Stony, Steve-Tony Verse y Brainwash, con amor para sus fantásticas autoras.

PRECAUCIÓN: CONTIENE ESCENAS ALTAMENTE VIOLENTAS.

Líricas: Tripping, Robin Williams.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **ACTO TERCERO**

 _When the truth dies very bad things happen_  
 _They're being heartless again_  
 _I know it's coming and there's going to be violence_  
 _I've taken as much as I'm willing to take_  
 _Why do you think we should suffer in silence?_  
 _When a heart is broken there's nothing to break_

* * *

El cansancio golpeando todo el tiempo mi cuerpo terminó por hacerme un manso cordero, abatido por la tristeza, el terror y una ira que se transformó en cruel resignación. Géminis. Les subestimé a un grado que me arrepiento de tantas cosas, incluso de mi infancia, hasta ahí llegaron mis remordimientos en tanto mis últimas lágrimas corrían por mis adoloridas y fracturadas mejillas. Creí en primer lugar que se trataba de un matrimonio normal, que los falsos testimonios de Anthony me hicieron creer. ¿En verdad se llamaba Anthony? ¿En verdad se llamaba Steven? Claro que eran pareja, más no hombre y mujer sino del mismo sexo justo como mi escondida orientación. Me habían cazado igual que todas sus víctimas, con un plan de largo plazo más que astuto hasta terminar en aquel sitio, un rastro, un almacén abandonado. Que importaba. El dolor ya había mermado mi voluntad rebelde ante la incesante lluvia de puñetazos que el rubio me propinó hasta que no me dejó un hueso sano.

No es eso lo que me quebró, sino el hecho de atestiguar el asesinato de mi familia frente a mis ojos. Géminis los acribilló con lujo de maldad. Mi ex esposa, mis dos hijos, incluso el perro y los autómatas que yo comprara para la casa terminaron siendo la última escena grotesca de esas dos mentes provenientes del más oscuro infierno. Atado a la X de metal en la que me sujetaron desnudo, fui testigo con un bozal que ahogó mis gritos cuando Anthony comenzó a jugar con ellos, primero disfrutando de sus gritos de terror cuando les mostró un fuete de metal con el que les azotó hasta abrirles sus pieles desnudas, riendo al raparles sin importarle si les abría la cabeza o no. Steven dejó en el suelo lo que primero pensé era un escudo hecho de bandas circulares hasta que lo desplegó, sacando unos brillantes cuchillos curvos y filosos como sus ojos malditos que se posaron primero en mis hijos, desollándoles con tal infamia que no les mató sino hasta que estaban abiertos de pies a garganta. Luego a ella, ya loca de dolor y miedo, mirándome suplicante como resentida. Merecí su reproche mil veces.

La Ascensión, fue su obra, con los restos de mi ex esposa representando a la Virgen y mis dos hijos a dos querubines acompañándole en su vuelo… por todos los cielos… vomité no sé cuántas veces y me desmayé otras tantas. Incluso los malnacidos tuvieron el descaro de follarse sobre sus cuerpos sin vida, embarrándoles de su asqueroso semen entre carcajadas de felicidad. Anthony se tomó su tiempo para quitarles uñas de pies y manos, para que su Steven se dedicara cual artista a ponerles los clavos en su lugar, rellenando las cuencas vacías de sus ojos con cenizas, haciendo los amarres con sus cabellos, diseñando aquella escena. Lloré mirando a Anthony, no creyendo como esos ojos llenos de ternura pudieran haberse transformado en la maldad misma. Eso no le pareció a Steven y fue cuando me golpeó hasta que simplemente todo fue negro para mí.

-Ya despertó –escuché la voz lejana del rubio cerca de mí.

-Oh, oh, el virus ha funcionado pero el tiempo de respuesta ha sido muy lento, así no me sirve.

-Pero es algo que vamos a resolver después, ¿cierto?

Anthony rió al tiempo que entreabrí mis ojos, sintiéndome increíblemente adolorido. Su sadismo no estaba del todo satisfecho. Me habían despellejado vivo. Unas regaderas improvisadas mantenían lubricados mis músculos al descubierto con un líquido cuyo olor me provocó arqueadas. La mano ruda de Steven sujetó sin miramientos mi cabeza, obligándome a mirarle.

-Aún no pierde la cabeza.

-Cariño, ésa es la idea.

-No hay contra reacción del virus, signos estables. Lo lograste, amor mío.

-Bebé, sin tus pesquisas obtenidas en Londres, jamás lo hubiera conseguido.

¿Londres? No existía distrito o nación con ese nombre en el mundo. Steven me soltó y pude ver hacia donde Anthony, quien estaba frente a una docena de ordenadores, escribiendo a una velocidad impresionante, enfundado en lo que había estado trabajando en mi sala, aquella protección metálica inteligente. Me sentí tan humillado y burlado como nunca. El rubio se posó detrás, rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos, prodigando besos en su nuca. Creí que lo harían de nuevo pero me di cuenta que estaban murmurándose entre sí algo que arrancó una risa clara pero tan cruel de parte de mi desconocido castaño, quien negó mientras se giraba para estamparle un beso sonoro a Steven. Sus ojos avellana se posaron en mí como el amo satisfecho que ve al fin a su mascota domesticada.

-Lo siento, Andrew, tendrás que esperar un poco más. Faltan unos ligeros ajustes, mientras tanto, disfruta de tu familia, mi Capitán Nómada los ha congelado para siempre a tu nombre.

No mentía, luego de limpiar la escena, de nuevo usaron el vapor para inmortalizarles. Habían utilizado el cuerpo peludo del perro como nubes y partes de los autómatas para decorar los cuerpos mutilados de todos ellos. Era horrible. Quería morir pero ellos no me lo permitieron. Volví a perder la consciencia, entre pesadillas de las que no pude despertar hasta que el chasquido mecánico de las teclas de los ordenadores me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Anthony seguía escribiendo algo, muy concentrado dentro su armadura… la Armadura de la Muerte. ¿Cuál era el fin real de ésta? Steven no estaba muy lejos, sentado a un lado de mi masacrada familia, haciendo aparentes bocetos de ellos. Quise hablar para insultarle y así, obtener la muerte que ansiaba, pero ahí me di cuenta que no podía hablar más. Me habían cortado la lengua. Solo pude sentir en la garganta un coágulo de sangre que casi me ahogó, tosiendo.

-Tenías razón, es duro de matar –comentó el rubio, levantando su cabeza hacia mí.

-Sonó como el título de alguna novela, cielo, pero te lo dije. Andrew, una vez más, lo lamento, es que mi esposo es un hombre muy celoso y no le pareció nada que me hayas manoseado entre besos, por eso te cortó la lengua que cocinó y te alimentó con ella en lo que dormías.

-Debí castrarlo.

-¡Amor! –el castaño terminó, riendo divertido antes de volverse a mí- Nunca iba a permitirle a su pene ir más allá de sus pantalones. Si quiero alguna polla dura, es la tuya.

-Verso sin esfuerzo.

-Gracioso.

Steven se levantó, dejando sus dibujos en el suelo para ir a inspeccionarme con una expresión digna de un cirujano revisando la huella nula de una cicatriz perfecta. Anthony le alcanzó, abrazándose a su costado y recargando su mentón sobre su ancho hombro.

-Eres todo un artista.

-La piel no es tan difícil de manejar.

-Siempre tan modesto –la mirada pérfida de Stark se posó en mí- Tienes una nueva cobertura, detective. Mi hermoso adonis la unió y ajustó para tu cuerpo de cincuentón, la edad no nos importa realmente, eran las características, ¿sabes?

-¿Vas a decirle el plan?

-Aw, Steven… -Anthony hizo un falso puchero, yo creo que fruncí el ceño, lo que hizo que alzara sus cejas- Oh, ¿creíste que usábamos falsos nombres? Ay, Andrew. Decir la verdad mintiendo es el truco más viejo, ¿verdad, cariño?

-Igual que coger, Anthony.

-Mmmm, no me tientes que ya no sobra tiempo.

-Tiempo es lo que tendremos cuando este saco de mierda haga su labor.

-¿Todavía sigues celoso? Ven acá.

Se besaron lascivamente, casi escurriendo saliva de sus mentones entre caricias de lo más obscenas, sádicas. Tomé aire a mis castigados pulmones y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no sentía frío ni dolor por mis músculos al aire, tenía encima una piel que no era mía. Eran… eran los trozos faltantes de piel pertenecientes a todas sus víctimas, cosidos de tal suerte que no se distinguían las uniones entre los diferentes colores que cubrían mi cuerpo. De haber podido vomitar lo hubiera hecho. Géminis se separó, diciéndose palabras dulces antes de volverse hacia mí. Anthony sujetó mi mentón, forzándome a que le mirara a los ojos. Quería gritar más ya no tenía cómo lograrlo, solo quejándome cual mudo. Él rió con un gesto despectivo, acariciando mi mentón por encima de la falsa piel.

-Mi esposo practicó celosamente para este momento, Andrew. Tuvimos muchas malas experiencias fallidas, pero otras, oh, fueron un completo éxito –se volvió al rubio sin soltarme- Insisto, pondré Londres y eso del Zodiaco entre tus mejores obras.

-Como tú digas, mientras sea a mi manera.

-Retóricas, aw. Te amo.

Con un nuevo beso, Anthony meció mi cabeza, lo sentí como si me hubieran golpeado con mil martillos.

-¿Has escuchado que el cuerpo es el templo de lo sagrado? Bueno, resulta que en parte tienen razón aunque no de la manera en que lo suponen pero no estamos para clases de existencialismo cosmogónico. Tú serás nuestro templo que nos abrirá el portal a la divina atemporalidad omnipresente.

-¿Esta basura entenderá lo que le estás diciendo?

-No importa, obsérvale, amor mío. Está listo. Solo hace falta que le inyecten la energía necesaria y…

-Adiós a todo esto.

-Bienvenida la era de los dioses, Steve…

-Y Anthony.

-Mmmm –el castaño me soltó, llevándose un dedo a su mentón- No me gusta.

-Es tu nombre.

-Pero no me gusta, le falta… carisma.

-Te escucho.

-Dame ideas.

-Antonio.

-Ay, no.

-Anthon.

-Ése queda descartado de ya.

-Tony. Antoir…

-No, no, no, no, ése primero que dijiste.

-¿Tony? –Steve arqueó una ceja, riendo apenas.

-Discreto, contundente, coqueto, y fácil de recordar.

-¿Crees que te olvidaría?

-Bueno, he programado todas las variables, en alguno de los mundos…

-Jamás podría dejar de amarte… Tony.

-Steve y Tony. Stevetony, Stony.

-Vaya, te has ido demasiado lejos, tesoro lindo. Regresa un poco a mí.

-Siempre volveré –Anthony tomó el rostro de su capitán entre sus manos- Siempre volverás, siempre estaremos juntos sin importar si tú eres un lobo, yo una mujer, tú un fortachón necio o yo un millonario italiano, tú un maduro comandante o yo un deslucido presidente. Zombis, infantes, insectos, mafiosos. En cada variable, en cada senda paralela nos encontraremos, nos amaremos…

-Y destruiremos todo.

-Para volver a comenzar, una y otra vez.

Steven mordió los labios del castaño, sujetándole por su cintura metálica. Era tan espantoso lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué sujetarnos a los degradantes porvenires de la mortalidad, viajando de un lado a otro cuando podemos ser los dioses creadores que pueden forjar multiuniversos a su imagen y semejanza? –sonrió Anthony.

-Espero que hayas puesto una copia original.

-Claro, grupo de control.

-¿Y nos odiaremos hasta matarnos? –rió el rubio de lo más macabro.

-Peor que en las otras versiones pero así será, esposo mío. Aunque… no creo que sea del todo igual.

-Con las otras copias tendré lo que quiero.

-No vayas a engañarme.

-Tony…

Éste le lanzó un beso al aire, alzando sus cejas después al cruzarse de brazos. -¿Pusiste lo que te dije?

-La boda.

-Me lo prometiste.

-Jamás rompería una promesa hecha a ti, tendrás tu patética boda.

-Será tan hermoso después. Como en los demás, siempre buscando y jamás encontrando.

-Incluso creando guerras a escalas monumentales. Beberemos de sus lágrimas.

-Dulce entropía.

-No te hagas muy astuto en una de tus copias o puedes sabotear todo esto.

-Jamás podrán hacerlo, estaremos en todos ellos al mismo tiempo tirando de todas las cuerdas, ¿lo olvidaste? Si hay una anomalía, tenemos el mecanismo de control. Recuerda al grupo muestra, siempre podemos contar con él y rehacer desde él. Pero de todas formas, el contador les obligará a ir en la dirección designada. Ya sea por ti o por mí, no tendrán escapatoria.

-Adoro como piensas en todo.

-Adoro que huelas el peligro antes de que exista.

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo.

Un puñetazo me dejó inconsciente por última vez. Lo que sucedió entre ellos quedó afortunadamente fuera de mi memoria. Ya no soporté más de su presencia. Tampoco me quedaron lágrimas que derramar en mis falsas mejillas. Cuando volví en sí, me hallé sujeto a una camilla por varios cintos gruesos como los presos esquizofrénicos. Estaba en un hospital, eso lo deduje con solo ver la habitación en la que desperté, pero tenía medidas de protección que me dijeron que algo no estaba bien del todo. Mis huesos ya no dolían, lo que hubiera hecho Géminis con mi cuerpo lo había restaurado de nuevo, podía moverme sin problemas pese a la inmovilización. La falsa piel no me molestaba más. Tampoco tenía apetito o ganas de usar el retrete. Un médico joven entró para revisarme, mirándome con algo parecido al odio más puro antes de decirme que ya todos sabían mi oscuro secreto.

Pensé en algo más mundano que hallarme culpable de todos los asesinatos que Géminis había llevado a cabo. Habían llegado a mi casa, encontrando la evidencia que me señalaba como el creador de la famosa Armadura de la Muerte, que en mis oscuras idas en busca de placer masculino me hacía llamar el Capitán Nómada. Yo había escrito aquella bitácora, en un armario oculto habían encontrado hojas parecidas de una escritura ensayada, incluso tenía dibujos de mis víctimas en sus abominables poses luego de muertos. Siendo un detective, había tenido acceso a medios que otra persona normal no había podido, valiéndome de un ingenuo muchachito estudiante para terminar mi prototipo de la armadura antes de matarlo con tal crueldad que dejé pedacitos suyos en mi bañera entre trozos de hielo, otros más estaban cocinándose a fuego lento. Al terminar inconsciente por una aparente sobredosis de droga, había activado sin querer mi ubicador, permitiéndoles encontrarme junto a mi masacrada familia.

Ahora esperaría en aquella camilla del hospital militar mi juicio, con mi piel nueva como burla total a todos los familiares de las víctimas y del cuerpo de policía al que había servido por años. Sin lengua, no tenía como explicarles que nada de eso era cierto, y a decir verdad, ya no estaba tan seguro de que Géminis fuese real. En varias noches en solitario llegué a tener la idea de que todo eso, sus conversaciones y asquerosidades únicamente habían existido en mi perturbada mente de detective amargado con frustraciones sexuales que descargó contra seres inocentes, en su mayoría familias sin conexión aparente más que el ser muy felices. Pero una parte de mí se negó a creerlo, porque a pesar de que bien pudiera yo haber viajado a todos esos lugares y cometido tales barbaridades, en mi memoria existían en su lugar los momentos en que estaba en un bar completamente ebrio o follándome algún desconocido.

Familias felices… ahí comencé a entenderles. Verán, Géminis asesinó todas esas familias no para armar sus infames escenas de asesinato, buscaban una sola persona, más para no dejar rastro de quién era el elegido, arrasaban con todos sus parientes consanguíneos, despistando a los más experimentados sabuesos. Eso habían hecho conmigo, seleccionarme y asesinar a mi familia, a mí también pero de otra manera. Necesitaban personas felices con experiencias agradables, el marco perfecto de donde extraer historias alternas. Quisiera más tiempo para desmembrar bien esto pero ya no tengo ese privilegio. Solo necesito decir esto, porque lo recuerdo de Anthony cuando trabajó tantas noches en mi sala, tiene sentido ahora. Variables… mundos parecidos entre sí pero con ligeros cambios que llevarían inevitablemente a soluciones diferentes. ¿Con qué objetivo? El que en primer lugar les impulsó a crear ese plan enfermo: por el puro deleite del caos.

Creo con bastante seguridad irónica, que el Vapor de Teslan escondía otra cosa además de la energía que movía al mundo. Algo que les ayudó a viajar a otros tiempos… donde la tentación de recrear un todo que ellos pudieran gobernar vino a sus mentes. Si habían conseguido tal paso, desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza, no existía nada que les detuviera de convertirse en los dioses creadores de sus multiuniversos en donde sus copias vivirían sin nunca imaginar que eran los títeres de unas voluntades malvadas que únicamente iban a llevarlos a la extinción, creando un punto singular de convergencia para reiniciar otra vez, en otra variación, repitiendo esta condena por toda la eternidad para goce de Géminis, quienes iban a divertirse recreando sin cesar lo que más adoraban: muerte, confusión, dolor y bastantes lágrimas.

Sobra decir que me quedé solo en mi celda blindada a donde fui encerrado una vez que me recuperé del todo y esperaba la deliberación de mi juicio que no tardó en serme anunciada. Moriría por todos mis crímenes en la silla. Ya esperaba tal dictamen más cual funesta premonición, me di cuenta que eso también ya estaba planeado por ese matrimonio de asesinos psicópatas. Energía. Los cañones repulsores de la armadura de Anthony no estaban estables por más empeño que puso en ello. Necesitaba encontrar la solución, sin duda, pondría a sus copias a encontrarla en alguno de sus universos. Que la vida nos ampare si lo consigue. Pero también ocurría algo más. Durante mucho tiempo la silla utilizaba corriente eléctrica proveniente de la radiación del Vapor de Teslan. Un día algún decano de la UNNU se dio cuenta que era mejor usar al energía primordial del vapor directamente. Además de dar una muerte más expedita y menos horrorosa, ahorraban recursos.

Así que finalmente, pude darme cuenta de lo que seré en un momento dado en toda esta trama tan compleja y asquerosa. Esta piel falsa que me cubre y se ha adherido exitosamente a mi cuerpo inyectado con alguna sustancia que me ha hecho renacer, tiene formas específicas, el lenguaje de programación que Géminis inscribió, es como tener una bomba a la cual solamente le hace falta encenderle la mecha para que explote. La silla hará eso por mí, por ellos. Cuando la energía primordial del vapor entre en mi cuerpo, activará los códigos que Steven laboriosamente puso en esta piel que unió a mi cuerpo, siendo previamente escritos por Anthony. La respuesta que tanto buscan filósofos, científicos, locos y poetas. El origen del universo y de la vida. Géminis la encontró para nuestra desgracia, vive en mi cuerpo, puedo sentirlo con claridad.

Soy esa piedra filosofal que puede arrancar la vida como proveerla, soy el portal hacia la vida eterna para un par de asesinos hambrientos de sangre, muerte y destrucción. Soy el Alfa y el Omega, el Principio y el Fin. No me pregunten cómo lo sé, pero sé que me convertiré en una gran explosión que barrerá con todo esto y en su lugar impondrá nuevas vidas gobernadas bajo el puño del Steve y de… Tony.

De nada vale intentar explicarlo a los demás, de hecho, no sé si esto lo estoy diciendo a alguien más o a mí mismo en un afán por aferrarme con uñas y dientes a mi última tira de cordura. Veo las lágrimas de familiares a lo lejos, maldiciones a cerca de mi persona, miradas decepcionadas de viejos camaradas. Soy un monstruo, por supuesto, más aun sé que no lo soy por voluntad, así me han hecho como lo hizo Víctor Frankenstein con su criatura… ¿Cómo puedo tener ese nombre en mi cabeza? No existe… no en este mundo, por supuesto, estoy teniendo las visiones de sus viajes a otras tierras fuera de la comprensión humana. Hombres viviendo en construcciones niveladas… pirámides… viajando a través del oscuro espacio de un universo que se tuerce sobre sí mismo, buscando los huecos llamados agujeros negros… naciendo a través de máquinas… bailando al ritmo de una guitarra… creando vidas virtuales… conociendo seres de otros mundo…

¿Qué está pasándome?

Auxilio.

¡Auxilio!

¡AUXILIO!

Esto no puede pasar.

No permitan que Géminis gane.

Por cada vez que vuelva a reiniciarse un mundo, por cada vez que uno de ellos muera, todo comenzará de nuevo como un ciclo sin fin que solamente los hará más y más poderosos. Repetirán sus copias hasta que no quede nada por repetir, y de todos modos habrán conseguido inmortalizarse hacia las siguientes variaciones… descendientes…

No, por favor, por favor…

¡POR FAVOR, DETENGAN ESTO!

¡SE LOS SUPLICO!

No me escuchan, no me miran, creen que me he vuelto loco al tratar de comunicarme, arrastrándome entre media docena de enfermeros y policías fornidos que tienen problemas para contener mi fuerza hacia la cámara donde espera la silla. Deben usar más correas para mantenerme sentado, incluso uno de mis viejos amigos tiene que darme un puñetazo para calmarme. Gruño al no poder hablar, queriendo decirle que está mal, si van a matarme que lo hagan, es lo mejor pero no con la silla. Es lo que quieren ellos. Esperando en su escondite nupcial, desnudos sobre una cama hecha de hierro con hielo azul, desnudos, entrelazados con besos en labios sonrientes. Un sacerdote me arroja una estúpida agua al ver que mis heridas provocadas por los forcejeos se curan casi al instante. Me dicen demonio, abominación que debe terminar su vida.

Río ante la histeria, el fin de todo.

El flamante gobernador de Missdrawn me dicta mi sentencia fatal, el sacerdote hace sus gestos simbólicos orando por mi alma pecadora que arderá en el infierno. Frente a mí, detrás del vidrio de protección, está un grupo de personas con miradas reprobatorias, de asco. Puedo alcanzar a distinguir mi reflejo. Tengo ojos azules brillantes como si tuviera un par de lámparas en lugar de pupilas, incluso me está saliendo cabello en mi calva cabeza perfecta. Hay cosas empezando a brillar por debajo de mi piel. Algunas tienen formas que si puedo distinguir, como una estrella… El gobernador se da prisa, regresando a su lugar pegado a la pared igual que el sacerdote que se cubre su nariz con un pañuelo de seda blanco. Del otro lado, un oficial sujeta la palanca que activará la descarga de energía mortal. Mis manos picotean temblorosas los brazos gruesos de la silla, recordándome que bien podría usar el código primario de los telégrafos para comunicarme.

Podría contarles una historia. Mi historia.

 _Voy a morir._

 _Y ustedes conmigo._

-Bajen la palanca.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
